A true hero
by Nuka-Winch
Summary: What if anyone wouldn't have seen how that arrow nailed in Kili's knee? What if he wouldn't have said anything?


**Hi everyone. This is my first english-written fanfic.**

**English is not my native language so please forgive me for all the inevitable mistakes and typos in this story. **

**Enjoy it! Reviews will be thanked.**

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the intense pain running through his knee and spreading all over his body. He felt numb and almost collapsed on the bridge but he couldn't allow himself to do it. Their friends needed him. Kili pushed with huge effort the lever and the river's doors opened. Without a second thought, he jumped into his empty barrel breaking the arrow in the process. Kili wanted to scream out loud but he didn't. He caught his brother out looking at him, he didn't want to worry him so he winked at him and smiled. Fili smiled back and punched an orc on his way down the river.

When the Company's journey ended in the shore near Lake Town, Kili wanted so badly to vanish or die or whatever ended his suffering. Ori, Bofur and Fili approached him and slapped his back smiling and congratulating. "Kili, brother, what you did up there was incredibly awesome and brave" Fili hugged him. "Yeah, Kili, you are a great pal!" Bofur patted his back enthusiastically. Kili put the best happy face he could afford and smiled. "Thank you, brothers. It was my duty."

Even his uncle Thorin shaked his hand with pride and gratitude. "Good job, my nephew". When Kili noticed the look in his uncle's eyes, so full with pride, happiness, and honor he almost forgot the pain. Almost.

* * *

And that exactly look was the first thing he missed when he fell down the stairs on Lake Town. That look was the thing he wanted to see on his uncle's face again when all the dwarves discovered his wound. But what he saw was concern and disappointment when he told him he couldn't go to the Lonely Mountain with the rest of the Company.

"But-but I have to go. With the rest of you! Please uncle! Please!" he hated beg for things but this journey had been his dream since forever.

"You should rest here, child. Rest and join us when you have recovered."

From that moment, life passed in slow motion and blurred in front of Kili's eyes. He saw his brother arguing with Thorin but he couldn't understand what they were saying. He noticed two hands resting on his shoulders but he couldn't figure out to whom they belonged. The only thing he noticed was the pain, the suffering, the wound and the fire eating him from inside.

"I- I see fire." Kili whispered and collapsed in the middle of the crowd.

* * *

The first time he woke up, Kili saw random faces. Bardo's daughters. The next time, he heard screams and the metallic thud of weapons fighting. Then he saw a blurred face with red hair whispering to his body. He felt peace for the first time in hours.

Kili woke up for the last time with the noise of his brother snoring in the chair beside his bed.

"Fili-" his voice sounded strange and cracked.

The older brother woke up immediately and came closer to his brother's side. "Kili! Oh, thank Durin, you are awake. I was bloody worried".

"Fili, I'm sorry. I really am."

Fili frowned and looked very hard at his brother's face. "You should be, you idiot."

"Please, don't be mad at me. I'm sorry!" Though he meant to raise his voice, the volume was the same.

"I don't want to be mad at you, Kili. But you leave me no choice. Why didn't you say anything about your injury? Why?!"

Kili closed his eyes before he answered. "I didn't want to worry any of you. I wasn't important. This mission is." Fili looked at him with concern. "The only thing that I wanted was to put you safe and sound. I wasn't thinking about-about my own good. And I know that I was impulsive and an idiot. And I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Fili."

After a couple of minutes of sighs and deep glances, Fili smiled. "Of course I forgive you, silly. You are my brother after all. I have to deal with the fact that I have a mental brother."

Both brothers laughed and Fili hugged his little brother.

"How are you feeling, anyway?"

"Like shit". The older brother patted Kili's hand. "Yeah, she said you would be feeling awful for the rest of the week. The poison was all over your body."

"No Lonely Mountain for me, then."

"I'm afraid so." Fili laughed a bit.

"And no Lonely Mountain for you either." He lowered his voice. "I'm so so sorry, Fili. You shouldn't have stayed here." Kili's eyes were wet for the incoming tears.

"Hey- hey, it's Ok. It was my choice." Fili caught a lonely tear that was slipping down Kili's face. "I chose to be with you. I chose you. And I will always choose you".

Kili was still sad and feeling helpless. Because of his stupidity, his brother was paying the price. Fili tried to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Kili. We'll be there when they got back the Arcstone. We'll kill Smaug, you'll see. We'll be heroes."

Kili smiled and his eyes started to shut slowly. "I'll see- but, now I think I'm gonna- uh rest, just a little bit." Fili stood up and leaned on Kili's body. "Rest, my brother." He kissed Kili's forehead who was already slept.

"You are a true hero."


End file.
